Him Next Door
by TSLunala
Summary: Kichiro, the new kid in Tomoko's neighbourhood and class, just became Tomoko's new boyfriend. Things are about to get good.
1. New Kid Next Door

The school bell rang, 'Finally, the school day is over.' thought Tomoko to herself. She looked at the window far away from her, "Another normal day," she said packing all her stuff. Tomoko got out of class and adjusted her black tie, "Only three days left till this semester is over, if the years go by this fast, I'll be in college soon," she said, before taking a step forward she thought again. "Wait, IF I GO TO COLLEGE LIKE THIS, I MIGHT NOT EVEN HAVE FRIENDS, PEOPLE MIGHT THINK I'M A LOSER," she took a huge gulp and stopped. Tomoko looked forward and started to dash for her house. "I know what to do,"

"I'm home," Tomoki put his backpack down on the chair next to him. He could hear laughing coming from upstairs, and a truck outside.

"What is that outside?" he banged on Tomoko's door. Tomoko stood frozen for one second next to the door, she opened it to see who it was,

"What," Tomoko stood staring at him for a second.

"Hey, why are you laughing, be more quiet so I could study for exams,"

"Ok fine," she slammed the door on his face and sat down on her chair. Tomoki rushed back inside her room saying,

"You'll regret that!" he grabbed her by the neck until she was literallly blue. "You will," he said leaving slamming the door the way she did to him.

"Bitch," Tomoko put her hand to her side and stood up. She looked outside her window to see a truck, and a **boy**. **A boy that didn't live there. '** Was he moving in?' Tomoko thought to herself. She looked one more time, he looks like he's 15, smart, and handsome. "He's my _perfect_ match!" she watched him go in his new house, it was right next to her's. Tomoko was already picturing "I might as well play video games and get changed if I'm here," she got dressed up and instantly sat right at her computer. She looked at the games she had. "Maybe I should play something different for a change," Tomoko scrolled through a bunch of sites and before she knew it, the time was almost midnight. Tomoko's face was glued to the screen and her eyes were getting tired. She looked at the clock behind her,

"It's so late already," she rubbed her eyes and fixed her chair. Tomoko grabbed her phone and called Yu.

Ring, ring. Tomoko tapped her mouse with her fingers.

"What?" said Yu sounding half asleep and half annoyed.

"Um, Yuu-chan, I just wanted to ask if we can do something tomorrow," Tomoko played around with her fingers.

"At this time it is basically tomorrow," she looked at her clock, it read 1:05.

"Oh, then later today," she swished in her chair round and round until she got dizzy.

"Um, ok? Sure, but why ask now?" Tomoko glared around and thought 'why now?'

"Well, um, I guess cause I'm awake," she spun on her chair again making her feel like she was about to vomit.

"Ok then, bye Mokocchi," Tomoko pressed the hang up button and put her phone down.

"Ugh, what do I do now?" she threw her phone on her bed and walked around the room, thinking.

"AH! Right, I was trying to find new games," Tomoko searched up games on the category "violence" She downloaded a bunch of games on her console and played them for a few more hours. "I'll play these for hours and no one will ever know!" she was laughing and went back to her game.

"Tomoko, breakfast!" screamed her mom from downstairs. She came up to check on Tomoko after a while, "Tomo-" she stopped talking and she saw Tomoko on the floor laying like a dead person with the controller in her hand, the TV was on with a wasted sign, and she was twitching. "AHH!" her mom stepped back but she noticed it was Tomoko. "Oh, it's you," she got the controller and look at her TV. Tomoko's mom took a quick glance to her games. She deleted all rated M games she had and left the room.

"Ughh," Tomoko rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. Everything was blurry to her, "Last night was so good, I'm going to play more!" she turned on her console to find all her M games were deleted.

"AGHH, WHICH IDIOT DID THIS?" she rambled, everyone could hear her from downstairs. Took slammed the door like the day before, he grabbed his sister by her neck.

"Ahh," Tomoko's face was turning blue and he let her go.

"BASTARD, STOP DOING THAT!" she wheezed.

"If you want me to stop, then **SHUT UP**!" he blasted the door back.

"Oh man," she whined on the floor. Tomoko looked over at her clock it read 14:04. "GAH, THE THING WITH YUU-CHAN!" she grabbed her phone and called Yuu.

"Hi, Mokocchi! Are we going to go out for something or-" Tomoko looked around her room,

"Um, Yuu-chan, I have to c-cancel," she sighed and put a hand on her head.

"Oh ok, that's fine then," she said sounding angry, Tomoko hung up and looked at her messages.

"Does she hate me? There are so many signs," Tomoko threw her phone to her bed. "What now?"

 **The Next Day**

Tomorrow was the same like any Sunday would be for Tomoko, playing video games, watching anime, reading manga, and repeating it over and over until it's time to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

"Oh, it's Monday," Tomoko got right out of bed to put her clothes on, she put on her black tie and looked at her mirror. She looked away and ate breakfast then started for school, "Am I cute, at least I'm not ugly right?" this was a question Tomoko asked herself every day.

 **Class**

Tomoko walked in class, sitting back in her regular seat. Around the room, people were chatting about what they were going to do for later today, video games, or kareoke.

"Alright class, today we will have a new student joining us, Kichiro," he came in through the door his hair covering one eye. He was the kid from next door, Kichiro sat down on the empty seat next to Tomoko. Why would he choose the seat right next to Tomoko if he can sit with more cooler kids in the front? He smiled over at her and she blushed.

"Hi, Kuroki,"

"H-hi, K-Kich-chiro,"


	2. Meteor Night

The bell rang and everyone stood up and got ready to go.

"Hey, that new kid sure is hot," said someone near the door. Tomoko ignored it and got out of her classroom.

'I should probably think of this as a good thing, like a new friend, parties, and...' she stopped outside the school. Kichiro gave her a strange look and stopped behind her.

'More!' she giggled a bit and continued walking to her house. Tomoko and Kichiro were both walking next to each other.

'Should I break the silence?' he thought, Kichiro looked around a bit and finally spoke up.

"Hey, Kuroki," Tomoko stopped in her tracks. She walked staring at him for a while. "Y-yeah?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What is it like here in Tokyo?" they both stopped right next to each other. Tomoko tilted her head a bit,

"What do you mean?"

"Social life in Tokyo," Tomoko's eyes widened. For everything she knew, her social life was terrible and always breaking to pieces.

"Um, it's pretty good," she lied.

"Oh, I see, I actually come from Kyoto, so things are different here than over there,"

"Oh, really? That's cool"

"I just wanted to know that," Kichiro had another purpose.

"Ok then, f-fine," her voice cracked a bit but she shook it off and looked at Kichiro.

'I wonder what his name means,' she thought.

"Oh, this is my stop, see you later Tomoko," he went right into his house without looking back. Tomoko rushed right into her house,

"Oh my god, I actually talked normally to a guy. A HOT GUY! He said he would see me later, so, does he like me?"

 **7:00PM**

"Hey, Kichiro," Kichiro opened the door to find Tomoki standing outside of it.

"Something wrong?" He thought about Tomoko for a second.

"No, I just want to borrow something,"

"Oh, ok, anything you need," Kichiro thought of asking him something. "So, you're in soccer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. I might want to learn,"

"I could teach you,"

"No! That's a big thing, Tomoki," he scratched his head and looked at Tomoki.

"It's fine, I was off for exams today so I can teach you now,"

"Ok then, sure," he planned just to see Tomoko and watch her like a creep, but he wanted to learn soccer too. Kichiro went over to Tomoki's house, he looked around to find the rooms.

'Upstairs,' he thought.

"Can I offer you anything before we go up?" asked Tomoki holding a cup.

"Nah, it's ok," Tomoko had one eye out of her door watching them she stepped back and closed the door.

'The guy is here, I have to try my best to look good,'

"Alright then, let's go upstairs," Kichiro checked Tomoko's room. He caught a glimpse of her before Tomoki pulled him back.

"Have a crush on my sister?" Kichiro gulped and said,

"N-no of course not," Tomoko put her ear to the door and listened. She wiped off a small tear and put her sheets over her head.

'I'm losing hope,'

 **8:30**

Kichiro and Tomoki laughed outside will kicking the ball. Tomoko was irritated and slammed the door closed.

"Alright, your pretty good," Tomoki held the soccer ball in his hands as they entered the house.

"Please, Tomoki, I'm not,"

"Well, you sure have some talent for soccer,"

"Hey, Tomoki, is it okay if I use the bathroom before going?" Kichiro pointed upstairs, he had another plan.

"There's a bathroom down here,"

"Well, there's something I need to do up there," he walked upstairs holding the rail in a jubilant way.

'Him, something's going on in his head,'

Kichiro opened the door for Tomoko's room,

"Hey, g-goodbye Tomoko," she opened her dark green eyes wide, they stared at each other for a while.

"G-goo-odby-ye," she put her head down and went back to her otome game. Kichiro smiled and closed the door slowly.

"Hey, do you really?"

"Do what?"

"Like Tomoko," they stared at each other with a blank stare. He scratched the back of his head,

"Uhh," he went near Tomoki's ear. Tomoko pushed her ear close to her door to listen.

"Kind of," Tomoki widened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Huh," they both laughed and went outside the door.

"I wonder what's on the news," Tomoko ran downstairs right after Kichiro left so he wouldn't notice how messy her hair was. Tomoko turned on the TV and switched to the news channel.

"And tomorrow, there will be a meteor shower. This will be an amazing time to sit back outside and relax while making your wishes!"

'So there's going to be another shower tomorrow huh? Well, I know just the person to see it with!'

 **Tuesday**

"Hey want to study for exams?"

"No of course not,"

'The students here are just lazy asses and they just want to continue in their social life. It won't get you anywhere retards.' The bell rang and everyone went out the door.

"Hey, did you see Kuroki talking to the new hot kid?" whispered some kid.

"Sure did," they giggled and ran off to go outside.

"How did she get to talk to him?"

'You IDIOTS, why don't you just talk to him yourself if he is so hot!' she packed her stuff and followed Kichiro outside.

"Why can't they just die in a fire or something? They're always so annoying," Tomoko fixed her tie and got up from her chair to leave.

'I wonder what Tomoko is thinking about,' Kichiro followed her outside, 'She has that look, that cute one,' he took out his phone.

Dad: Hey, how did it go?

Kichiro looked at the message one more time,

"Nothing, just the cute girl I told you about,'

Tomoko glanced over her shoulder,

'WHAT?!' She looked around her to find if there were any other girls around.

No...

She was panting right inside herself, 'The boys just keep coming back am I right?' She looked over to Kichiro which just put his phone away.

"Hey, Tomoko,"

"Y-yeah?" Tomoko slowly turned her head toward Kichiro.

"I was thinking of something," he couldn't remember what it was. It clicked back, he was too embarrassed to say it! Kichiro blished at the moment and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, got to go!" He opened his house's door and went in.

"I lost all hope,"

Tomoki: Are you up for soccer, say 7:00pm?

Kichiro typed up his answer, "Yes,"

He was going to tell it to Tomoko. He was ready!

 **7:00**

There was a knock at Tomoki's house.

He opened the door and found Tomoki on the other side of it.

"Hey, Kichiro, ready for another lesson?"

"You, bet!" They high-fived each other as a hello.

"Let's go," they cracked at the ball for an hour, laughing and kicking.

Tomoko heard Kichiro's laugh, 'Even his laugh is cute,'

"Alright, that was good!" Tomoki bumped his shoulder against Kichiro.

"One second," he ran upstairs loudly. Tomoko fixed her hair quickly and straightened her shirt.

"Tomoko, you in there?"

"Um, y-yeah," she finished when he opened the door.

"W-would you like to see the m-meteors with m-me?" He stuck his hand out to take hers.

'THIS IS IT! FINALLY WE WILL TOUCH SKINS AND-' she took his hand and Kichiro pulled her in for a hug. He then noticed what he was doing and let her go.

"S-sure, Kichiro," he blushed and tried taking her hand again. "I'll change first, ok?" He nodded and closed the door.

"Hey, Kichiro, thank you," whispered Tomoki into his ear.

"For what?"

"For helping my sister make a friend, she's desperate for one,"

Tomoko had put on the best shirt for going outside. She wore a jacket over it since it was kind of cold outside. She slid her door open,

"Ready," Kichiro widened his eyes at what she wore.

She walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Shall we?" Kichiro stuck out his hand again.

"W-we shall," she took it and saved it, _forever._

They found a bench to sit down together. There were some of Tomoko's peers on another bench on the other side.

'This is where I once sat by myself without anybody, now somebody does want to be next to me,'

"The sky is beautiful!" Stars were filling the sky and they shined above both of them. Tomoko looked over to Kichiro,

'Thanks to him, I have someone to watch the meteor shower with,' she smiled at him, she found someone. His blue eye fit in with the night sky that was over them.

"Hey, K-kichiro," they stood glaring at each other for a while.

" _Thank you, for being_ a true **friend** ," a shooting star flew above them for one second.

The star it self wished for them to be _together._

"Oh, it's fine," he grabbed the top part of her hand with love, and pressed it against his.

" **Friend** ,"

 **- _My Notes_**

Alright, I pumped this chapter out the best I could, and to say, I really like it and hope that you will too!

Thank you Memz for leaving a review on the last chapter! Things will get good here after this chapter bro.

;P We shall see each other in the next chapter!

Goodbye my fellow readers, :D

Remember that meteor shower night ;)


End file.
